Peanut Otter's Disco/Naughty Acronym
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx Timebomb192potato (The episode starts with Screwy in his room on his laptop, typing the message "Society is screwed up!". He then sends it to a user named Metalmelee29 via instant messaging.) Screwy: Hopefully at least that user will agree! (Metalmelee29 sends the message, "KYS") Screwy: KYS? I better look that up! (Screwy types in "Hold on, I'm looking up that abbreviation.", sends it, opens a new tab on his browser and googles "What is KYS short for?") Screwy: KYS means to kill yourself? Ha! I know this is just the beginning of getting into new abbreviations, but this is too funny for me! (Screwy goes back to instant messaging and types in "KYS, you all! I hate society nowadays! You bratty children, KYS! You fame-hoggers, KYS! To anyone messing up America, KYS!". Metalmelee29 responds to his message with "Can u not?". Screwy replies with "I can say it whenever I feel like it!". Afterward, Metalmelee29 responds with "Don't.", and then Screwy replies with "Goodbye! Time to start a rampage!", and closes his laptop.) Screwy: Today's the perfect day to expose a little abbreviation to a big amount of people! (Screwy exits his room and goes to the main dance area of the disco.) Screwy: Hey Keine, go KYS for exposing Butter as a 90's kid! Keine: *cries* Screwy: Hey inkface, you should KYS for calling Butter hot! Sagwa: *blushes while looking embarrassed* Um... Screwy: Hey Devo, KYS you liberal, antisemitic commies! Mark: What. Jerry: Does not compute! Screwy: Brian and Dongwa, KYS for being in love with each other! Your relationship is stupid, so once again, KYS! Dongwa: Who cares? Brian: It's not like we're gonna have kids. Dongwa: A feral cat being in love with a human isn't stupid! Brian: At least in our minds! Screwy: Luan, KYS for dating a emo chick who hates your jokes! Luan: At least she lots of emo-tions! Hahaha, get it? Screwy: Jem, KYS for being a rejected Motley Crue member! Jem: For starters, my real name's Jerrica Benton! And second of all, me and my band started out as a synthpop group before transitioning to hair metal! Screwy: Zak and Wheezie, you should KYS for being a monster! Zak: At least he speaks my language! Screwy: Robbie Rotten, KYS for trying to stop Sportacookednoodles or whatever his name is! Robbie Rotten: Thank you, random robot man, I am more happier now! Screwy: Peanut, KYS for marrying at age 9! Peanut: I married Juanita because I found her cute, okay? Screwy: Timothy and Yoko, KYS for still dressing like preschoolers despite the both of you being 13! Timothy: Um... Yoko: That's mean! Screwy: Rydia and Sheegwa, KYS KYS KYS! You make too many cameos! (Fourth wall visibly shatters) Screwy: Juanita, KYS for not speaking proper English! Juanita: It's because I came from Mexico, bueno? Screwy: Not good. Like I said, KYS! Juanita: *choking back tears* I-I-I-I H-A-A-A-ATE Y-Y-Y-YOU! Screwy: Maurecia, KYS for being a tomboy! Maurecia: Dude, that's harsh! Screwy: Lecture Lady, KYS for being a nerd! The Lecture Lady: I'm not a nerd! Screwy: Brian and Dongwa, again, KYS! Brian: Nuh-uh! Dongwa: I'm not a sad loser! I'm tough! Screwy: Your wimpy screw-ups say otherwise. KYS, and goodbye! (walks away laughing) Screwy: Peanut, KYS for being a 70s disco nerd! Peanut: Says the guy who uploaded my un-thoughtful and offensive fanbase rant! Screwy: Brian and Dongwa, you should KYS again for being gay! Brian: No! Dongwa: *hisses* Brian: Don't be a f ing homophobe! Screwy: Sydney, KYS for talking too much about that stupid kangaroo friend of yours! Sydney: I have the right to talk about him as much as I please! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to practice my voice impersonations of modern Hollywood stars! (turns around and walks off) Screwy: Wordsworth, please KYS. Nobody wants to hear you rhyme every single time you let your mouth loose! Wordsworth: Saying that abbreviation is rude. It makes others have a very bad mood. Screwy: Jessica, KYS for marrying a talking white rabbit! (Jessica just ignores Screwy) Screwy: UGH! Hello Kitty, for being so cutesy-wutesy to the point where it annoys the heck out of me, KYS! Hello Kitty: Leave me alone, you meanie! Screwy: Oh Robot Jones, you need to go and KYS because your brain is like the size of a bowling ball! I'm so jealous of your intelligence, so I say you should KYS! (Robot Jones' Mood-Omotron arrow reaches red, causing him to overheat in front of Screwy) Screwy: OH GEE! YOU'RE GONNA EXPLODE! (runs off) (Screwy runs over to Cleo) Screwy: Cleo, you should go KYS for being a Israel hater! Cleo: My dad wishes for peace between Israel and Palestine, y'know! Screwy: Sportaflippetyfoogle, go KYS for being a blue sports elf! Sportacus: Number 9 was a elf. I'm a human! Get your facts right! Screwy: Bubsy, go KYS for being one of the worst video game characters ever! Bubsy Bobcat: Who cares! Most of my haters are probably angry old men. Screwy: Dr. Eggman, I'm going to say something to you. KYS for being a fatty! Dr. Eggman: I beg your pardon, robot boy? Screwy: KYS! Dr. Eggman: Grrrr! Stay at least 20 feet away from me! Professor: Frankie, can you say--? Screwy: KYS, Frankenguy and the Professor! Frankenguy: KYS! KYS! Professor: I didn't teach him to say that. (Pixel walks in) Pixel: I haven't seen Screwy in forever, what is he up to? Screwy: KYS! (throws water bottle at Pixel) Pixel: Oh, you wanna go? LET'S GO! (Pixel walks over closer to a frightened Screwy, staring him down.) Screwy: Isn't Demencia a lizard? KYS for being a zoophile! Pixel: She's a human with lizard and chameleon-esque abilities, you hyperswine! Speaking of which, how does she stay so beautiful? Screwy: Aren't you bisexual? THE BIBLE IS CLEAR ABOUT THAT! KYS! (Pixel uppercuts Screwy.) (Screwy runs over to Brian and Dongwa) Screwy: Hey Brian, isn't Dongwa a feral siamese cat? Like I've said to you and inkface #2 many times before, KYS, you zoophile! Brian: GRRRRRR.... Dongwa: *hisses* Brian: I began to date Dongwa because I found him so damn cute! Dongwa: And Brian is the best lover I've had since Hun-Hun! Pixel: Seriously Screwy, knock it the hell off. You have not only offended me but my friends too. Screwy: KYS and go back to your ADHD-ridden, psychopathic, destructive lover. Pixel: (choking back tears upon hearing this) THAT’S ENOUGH! ST-T-TOP INSULTING M-M-MY F-F-FRIENDS! (Brian and Dongwa run to their room in anger) (Screwy runs over to Peanut performing CPR on Pixel next to Jelly performing CPR on Juanita) Peanut: (in between breaths) Look, you made Pixel and Juanita choke themselves with their own tears! Now, I'll have to drive all the way to Walton to have them revived at UHS Delaware Valley Hospital! Screwy: Who cares, you should KYS if your Mexican cat wife is declared dead! Peanut: God damn it Screwy. (Screwy runs over to The B-52's) Screwy: Hey you weirdos, go KYS! Fred: Wait, we were in this show? Cindy: I have no clue why we are even here! (Fourth wall visibly shatters) Screwy: (yelling) EVERY. SINGLE. PERSON. AND. ANIMAL. AND. ANY. OTHER. BEING. IN. THIS. DISCO. K, Y, S! (Everyone looks at him angrily) Screwy: (looking nervous) Uh....Sorry? (Pixel opens up her eyes and regains consiousness upon being recieved CPR) Pixel: (silence for 3 seconds) F ck. You. Brian: You called me a zoophile all because my boyfriend is a feral cat! Dongwa: I like my boyfriend both as a boyfriend and as like if I were his pet! Peanut: (holding Juanita) You nearly made my wife die! (Juanita opens her eyes and regains consiousness) Juanita: ¡Que te jodan! Devo: We are not commies! We are Devo! Sportacus: (walks in, stares at the camera like he's on The Office, then looks at Screwy) Stop it. Get some help. Screwy: (whispering under breath) Nobody should really KYS except the zoophile, the bisexual nutjob and that weird band that never appears. (Pixel dials up her emergency phone) Pixel: I feel sad at the moment and I need a hug. Please come over as soon as you can. Yes, it is an emergency. (Pixel then hangs up afterwards, then puts the phone down and starts crying again) (Fang and Fe casually walk into the disco) Fang: What is going on here? Screwy: Hey Pixel's adoptive parents, go KYS for giving up your one child for a Irish-American chick! Fe: Our names are Fang and Fe, stupid! Fang: For your information, we never gave up a child of our own for Hester. Pixel: Mom! Dad! (runs over to her parents) Fe: We'll protect you! Fang: Come on, let's go back home! (Pixel, Fe, and Fang leave the disco) Brian: So Screwy, it's high noon! Dongwa: Actually, my love, it's 2:45 PM. Brian: Whatever! Anyways, Screwy, you're the one who should KYS! Screwy: What? Brian: What do you mean "what"?! You know exactly what you're doing! Dongwa: (nods) Don't deny it! Pixel had to be taken home by her parents because of you, and both her and Juanita choked on their own tears due to their own respective mental breakdowns because of you. Peanut: (clears throat) Screwy, I think it would be best for you to leave the disco indefinitely. What you have been doing is a very unforgivable action. Screwy: But, bububububu- Peanut: No buts! Now get the hell out! (Screwy runs out crying) Peanut: Now that we have taken care of that problem, we can finally go on with our lives without having to worry about being told to kill ourselves. (Cut to Screwy sitting outside the disco, sulking. Suddenly, Orphie comes into the scene dressed as a psychologist) Orphie: What seems to be the trouble? Screwy: I told a lot of people to kill themselves over things I don't like. I was annoying them too much. I'm starting to detest this wreckage because Peanut was so mean. Orphie: Now, now, first of all, how did this happen? Screwy: I was on the Internet chatting with a new user that I forgot the name of, I think it was Metalmelee or something like that. He sent an abbreviation called "KYS". I looked it up and it meant "kill yourself". I thought it was funny so I spammed it. Of course, it boiled down to a barrage of KYSes towards the disco folk, and here I am. Orphie: Secondly, your general annoyance was the reason why you had to leave. Screwy: I know that already. Orphie: And third, Peanut wasn't being mean. He had to put his foot down. Screwy: That was punishment?! Orphie: Yep, and I deduce that you just found that Metalmelee person online through a random encounter. Screwy: He was labeled "user of the day", so I had no choice but to talk to that stranger because it's fun to talk to users. Orphie: Screwy, you shouldn't have spoken to him if you don't know him. If you didn't do that, then none of what you did today would've happened, and you wouldn't be sitting out here. Telling someone to kill his or herself isn't funny at all. It makes you come off as a rude person. The fact that you think it's funny just makes me think you're pretentious. Screwy: What now? Orphie: I'm giving you a fair punishment. I will have you sign up for volunteer work at a homeless shelter for a week. Screwy: BOOOOOORING! Orphie: Trust me, the acronym KYS will disappear from your mind before you know it. If you can handle the job, then you'll be given the opportunity to apologize for what happened. If they accept your apology, you'll be back in. Understand? Screwy: (nervously) Yes... Orphie: Good! (Peanut dances with Juanita) Peanut: My god, you're alive again, my beloved Juanita! Juanita: Yo también te amo, Peanut! Brian: Everything's back to normal! Sagwa: No more people telling us to kill ourselves! Zak: Yeah! Pixel: This is awesome! Sportacus: Hey guys, I know of a song my friend Stephanie sings in LazyTown whenever a problem is solved! Come on! (An Italo Disco-styled version of Bing Bang begins) Jelly: �� Bing Bang Diggariggadong, funny words I sing when I am dancing. �� Peanut: �� Bing Bang Diggariggadong, �� Jelly: �� Silly words that can mean anything. �� Peanut and Jelly: �� Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah! It's so much fun being up on our feet. �� Peanut, Jelly, Butter, and Juanita: �� So we go up, up, do the jump, move around and clap your hands together. �� Everyone in the disco: �� Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about. �� (Everyone does the ending pose, except for Peanut, who holds Juanita in his arms as she giggles) Juanita: Muy bien! Peanut: That's my Juanita! Juanita: Thanks, my beautiful husband! (Cut to Screwy serving meals at the homeless shelter) Screwy: Here's your meatloaf and broccoli... ugh... (credits play) Category:Disco time Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript